


the sex the drugs the complications

by adeleblaircassiedanser



Series: WIP Amnesty 2015 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Mental Illness, Vignette, discussion of psychiatric meds tw, is that a tw? it should be, it's mostly timeless, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, did you forget to take your meds?"<br/>-"meds" by placebo</p><p>Ian and Mickey argue about meds. This could take place at any time after season 4, but I kind of see it as a couple years out- they've both come around to at least the idea of psych treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sex the drugs the complications

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet of what was supposed to be a longer fic inspired by Next to Normal, just about how fun life is as a teenager with a mood disorder. I have since lost the inspiration, but I'm cleaning out the WIPs anyway. So here this is.

“Look, did you take your meds last night?”

“Fuck you.”

  
“Did you take your fucking meds or not?”

  
“You can’t just say that every time I do something you don’t like.”

  
Mickey takes a deep breath. “Ok. You know I’m only asking because I’m worried about your crazy ass.”

  
“I mean, that's cool and everything, but it doesn't make it okay to treat me like a fucking child. Stop asking me about what I eat or don’t eat. Stop tracking my sleep schedule. If you want to mother somebody, go find your son.”

  
Mickey grimaces. “Jesus, calm down. It’s a simple fucking question. Did you take them or not?”

  
“No, dear. No. No, I did not take my medication last night.”

  
“O _kay_. Why not?”

  
“Because I didn't _feel_ like it!”

  
“Oh, now who’s acting like a fucking kid?”

  
Ian is slamming the kitchen cupboards open and closed, occasionally taking out an item, but Mickey is struggling to spot any pattern or objective. Honestly, he might just be doing it to annoy Mickey. When he gets like this Ian is inscrutable.

  
These fights are the worst ones. It's like screaming through glass a foot thick. Ian doesn't even look like himself; somehow he’s harder and blurry at the same time, and he always talks to the spot six inches up and to the right of Mickey’s face.

  
“I don’t like the fucking Abilify, okay? It makes me anxious.”

  
“Anxious? What does that even mean?” Mickey is trying not to sound like a North Side parent, but it’s hard to find the balance when Ian is acting so… off.

“Isn't it bad to quit that shit cold turkey? Aren't you supposed to call your shrink or whatever first?”

  
“That’s not your fucking problem. Honestly, this chemical stuff is all bullshit anyway, it's no better than the coke. I felt better just going for a run in the morning. Endorphins are natural, and they work better than any damn $75 pills.”

  
“Jesus Christ, Ian. Whatever. I’m going back to bed.”

  
“You do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
